


Misunderstanding

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam ruang rias Super Junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer** : KYUMIN PUNYA SAIA! EunHae ambil aja sanah –lempar EunHae— *di bazooka*

 

 

 

 **Misunderstanding © Lee Sunmiina**

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

Kyuhyun memandang coklat dan bunny berwarna pink di tangannya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia melangkah riang dan sesekali berjingkrak di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang rias Super Junior. Kyuhyun juga sebodo amat dengan tatapan _ilfeel_ beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Yaaaah, Kyuhyun sedang bahagia sih. Dan ga ada yang bisa mengurangi kadar bahagianya. _'Mau ujan, mau badai, mau gempa, yang penting gue bahagia..'_ Kurang-lebih itulah yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun saat ini.

' _Yup. Tunggu aku, hyung! Pokoknya hari ini aku akan membuat Lee Sungmin menjadi MILIKKU seorang,'_ Kyuhyun berkata pede dalam hati.

"Hei, Kyu!" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menengok ke belakang.

"Eunhyuk-hyung? Waah, apaan tuh?" Kyuhyun memandang penasaran pada bingkisan mungil di tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan plastik berisi ikan mas dalam air di tangan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Apa aja boleh," Eunhyuk menjawab asal. Tak ubahnya dengan Kyuhyun, wajah Eunhyuk saat itu juga berseri-seri penuh kebahagiaan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melangkah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ke ruang ganti kita,"

"Wah, sama. Bareng aja deh kalo gitu.."

Di sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak saling bicara, tidak juga saling menanyakan untuk apa benda-benda ganjil yang mereka bawa. Mungkin karena mereka tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

Senyum Kyuhyun makin merekah saat langkah mereka makin mendekati pintu ruang rias Super Junior. Kyuhyun baru akan menarik kenop pintu saat ia dan Eunhyuk mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruangan.

" **A-aaaah~~ Haeee~~"**

" **Uuuh~~ Diamlah sebentar, h-hyung.."**

Gerakan Kyuhyun benar-benar terhenti. Eunhyuk juga ikut-ikutan diam membeku dibelakang Kyuhyun.

" **Sa-sakiiit, haeee~~"**

" **Sabar, ya. Nanti sakitnya hilang, hyung pasti ketagihan deh."**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk balik menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka seolah saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa wajah. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahu sembari menggeleng. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menguping dari luar.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menunduk sedikit dan mengeratkan telinga mereka ke daun pintu, menunggu suara-suara aneh itu muncul lagi.

" **A-AAAAH! HAEEE! PELAN-PELAN!"**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melotot mendengarnya. Mereka yakin itu suara Sungmin. Tapi kenapa ia terdengar seperti sedang kesakitan?

" **E-eh, maaf hyung. Aku akan lebih lembut.. Sabar ya.."**

GOD! Dan ini suara Hae! Terdengar seperti sedang kesulitan.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk makin mengeratkan telinga mereka. Mencoba mendengar lebih jelas. Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa sih?

" **Aaa-aaaah~~ haaaah~ haaaah~~~"**

' _Ya Tuhaaan._.' Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sama-sama _nyebut_ dalam hati. Itu suara desahan Sungmin.

" **Haeee~~ Ja-nnngan disi-situ ter-ruus~~ Pindah~"**

Kali ini desahan Sungmin begitu memelas. Manja. Kyuhyun menangis batin mendengarnya.

" **Aduh, kalo bekasnya ga mau hilang gimana, haee~?"** Suara Sungmin tiba-tiba bertanya, di sela nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

" **Pasti hilang!"** sahut suara Donghae, agak tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk (kembali) saling berpandangan dengan mata yang membulat shock. Pipi mereka sama-sama merona heboh.

" **A-aduh~ Sakiiit Haee~ Cepat keluarkaaan! Sakit sekali! Hikks!"**

Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin sedang menangis kesakitan di dalam. Tapi di luar, Kyuhyun tengah terbelalak, matanya berkaca-kaca _. 'Ya Tuhaan.. Si evilmagnae, kasihan sekali.'_ Simpati Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eh, kok jadi lupa! Hatinya juga sakit deng! Ga perlu dijelasin lebih jauh, Eunhyuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan HaeMin di dalam.

" **Cepat Haeee~~ Nanti ketahuan Leeteuk-hyung! Nanti a-AW! PELAN-PELAN BODOH!"** Sungmin berteriak kesakitan sambil setengah menangis.

" **Haha, maaf ya hyung. Iya, sebentar lagi selesai. Sabar ya, hyung sayang.."** Donghae terdengar sangat ingin menenangkan Sungmin.

" **Masih sakit?"** suara Donghae bertanya setelah beberapa saat..

" **Tidak.. Oooh~ Disituu Haee~~ Haaah-haaah~~ Iya disituuuh~~ Kau memang berbak-aaat, oh God!"** suara Sungmin tersendat-sendat di sela-sela desahan nafasnya.

" **Enak, hyung?"** suara Donghae begitu tenang, tanpa dosa.

" **Uh-hum, selesaikan Ha-haeee~ Demi Tuhan. Aaaa~~ Enak haee~~ I loo-oove you so muu-uuch."** suara Sungmin bercampur Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk cukup jelas menangkap maksud Sungmin.

" **Lain kali aak-ku sama kau aja deh~ Kyu ga bak-kkat."**

Mendengar pernyataan itu, coklat di tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Matanya makin berkaca-kaca. Sungmin-hyung….

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia menyerah. Kyuhyun lari ala slow motion, menjauh dari ruang rias Super Junior. Eunhyuk dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangis (kejer) Kyuhyun dari jauh.

"Hueeee! Aku keduluan Donghae-hyuuungg! Teuk ummaaa! Huaaaaa!" Kurang lebih itulah yang didengar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk turut berduka cita atas Kyuhyun. Tapi masalahnya sekarang dia juga lagi berduka cita.

Eunhyuk menatap nanar ke arah pintu ruang rias Super Junior, seolah tak percaya.. Tapi ini NYATA! Hueeee! Eunhyuk merasa hatinya telah tercabik-cabik oleh beribu-ribu samurai mematikan dan sangat menyakitkan. Sakiiiit deh, pokoknya. Hiks!

Tetapi apa daya? Inilah rasanya cinta tak terbalas. _Bertahan satu ciii~~nta, bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A_

T.T

Karena tidak tahan mendengar suara-suara dari dalam ruangan itu –yang sangat menyayat hatinya-, Eunhyuk beringsut menjauh. Satu meter, dua meter, tiga meter. Hingga suara dari dalam ruangan itu benar-benar tidak terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk lagi.

Dada Eunhyuk terasa seolah akan meledak. Kakinya lemas. Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk sambil meratapi nasibnya.

 

  
**SEMENTARA ITU DI DALAM RUANG RIAS SUPER JUNIOR**   


  
**  
**   


"Aaah! Akhirnya keluar juga!" Donghae berkata lega.

"Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!"

"Nih!" Donghae menunjukkan pecahan kaca yang berukuran sangat kecil. "Lain kali jangan berkeliaran tanpa alas kaki di ruang ini,"

"Kakiku kan keseleo, bengkak sampe biru-biru. Sakit banget kalo pake sepatu. Kupikir ruangan ini bersih, jadi ya aku nyeker," bela Sungmin. "Eeeh, gataunya malah nginjek pecahan kaca. Udah jatoh ketimpa tangga." Sungmin mengumpamakan.

"Udah ga sakit kan bengkaknya?" Donghae bertanya kawatir.

"Udah baikan kok.. Pijatan Hae emang dasyat! Hahaha," Sungmin nyengir lebar. "Tapi kalo birunya ga ilang gimana ya.. Kaki mulusku, hiks.."

"Pasti ilang, tenang aja.." Donghae meyakinkan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum bangga. Gimana enggak? Sungmin tadi sampe ke-enakan karena dipijetin Donghae. Jangan-jangan dia berbakat jadi tukang urut nih. Lumayan kan profesi sambilan, buat nambah-nambah uang jajan.

"Keluar yuk," Donghae membuka pintu, Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tengah meringkuk nelangsa sambil mewek beberapa meter darinya.

"Loh? Hyuk?" Donghae segera mendekati sosok itu.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat mendengar suara Donghae. Ia buru-buru mengusap airmatanya dan berdiri, mencoba tegar saat melihat Sungmin dengan wajah penuh kepuasan berdiri di belakang Donghae.

"Ha-hae, aku ngerti kok. Kalo kamu lebih bahagia dengan Sungmin-hyung, aku rela. Apa aja asal kamu bahagia." Eunhyuk mencoba mengatur suaranya, tapi gagal, tangisnya pecah. Tapi ia ga boleh merusak suasana bahagia HaeMin! Buru-buru Eunhyuk menyerahkan bingkisan mungil dan ikan mas dalam plastik tadi ke tangan Donghae.

Donghae cuma bisa bengong, bingung. Eunhyuk lari pake gaya Kyuhyun tadi, sambil nangis kejer.

Donghae dan Sungmin melongo menyaksikan melodrama Eunhyuk barusan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, bertukar ekspresi bingung.

 

 **END**

 **  
**

 

RnR please~


End file.
